Lidia's Diary
The Diary of Lidia von Hellmann, the Lord of the Hellmann Forest, found on a broken bookshelf in the Forest. Contents Month of Shilen, 8th day The comet burns brighter than ever! I hope it’s not true what they say about bad things always happening in the month of Shilen! Month of Shilen, 10th day Father seems busy these days. He and my older brother stay up talking late into the night! Visitors came this afternoon. Usually, he would have offered them refreshments and small talk, but today he just escorted them directly into his den! What’s gotten into him? Month of Shilen, 13th day I met a stranger in the living room today! He has a gorgeous black robe and a very impressive moustache! His name was Nidrah. Rose says he is a Dark Mage, but she was joking. Why would a dark mage come to our castle? Month of Shilen, 15th day Lately, Father spends all his days with Nidrah! He doesn’t take care of the manor like he should. What makes him so angry? Month of Shilen, 22nd day I accidentally overheard my father while I was serving a tea to a guest. He was going on and on about starting a revolution! ...Revolution? Revolution for what? I do not want war. We lost too much in the last one, even poor Rose’s only brother! Month of Shilen, 23rd day Father’s spending too much time with Nidrah! He’s neglecting the territory and he’s always angry and restless! Like he’s got something to prove! Month of Shilen, 24th day I asked Rose to call Nid. I was expecting to be declined, but he accepted my invitation too easily. I was so rushed when I made the preparations! I must’ve made a thousand mistakes, but he never complained once! Was he just being nice? But maybe he didn’t care. Or did I just not feel afraid...? He told me that he was here on business; business having nothing to do with our family. What is he up to? Month of Shilen, 30th day Tomorrow is the big day! In the end, I wasn’t able to talk Father out of it. Nidrah’s words just made too much sense! I could not refute him. The royal authority of Rune has been tenuous for ages, and something must be done! Elder brother Eilhalder said that our family’s primary role is to protect Rune itself, not the royal family! I’m not sure I believe all that... Nidrah came to see me this evening. He told me that no matter what I decided, I must always show courage in terrible times. What did he mean by that? I’ve always been courageous! I was betrayed! Everyone is dead. I was finally able to see Nidrah, by using some terrible tricks I won’t divulge here! I just had to see him! He was my only hope. He agreed to see me, even though he was in the middle of a ceremony. He reminded me what he’d said before. Ha said to have courage and act! I’m not sure that the time is right. The Darkness of Abyss. The starlight is reflected in his smile. He speaks of courage, but I don’t know here or even who I am! Can a crazy person have courage? Who knows? His laughter rings out, and again the word, courage. There are other words, but they’re in a language not of this world... I don’t understand. The Dark Mage with his dark smile speaks softly to me, holding my hand in the dark knight. Courage. Courage. Courage. Nothing else matters. “My ceremony is still going on! What brings you here so late?” “I’m here to ask you for a favour.” He laughed and said that we’d all been deceived, and there was nothing he could do! “I am late for my ceremony.” “Please help me!” I don’t know why I’m here. He seems to know every one of my deepest secrets! He asked me what I wasn’t willing to give up. I was honest with him, but I can’t remember what I said. Whatever it was, I lost it! Did that really happen? He claims I imagined it all! He accuses me of betraying my family, my life, my god and even natural law! I don’t know about all that! I’ll never understand him if I live a thousand years! One moment he’s obvious and forlorn and the next perfectly content! He asked me again... “What do you want more than anything in the world?” (Illegible scribbling and scratches) (A different handwriting) I don’t understand! Obviously I did it, but without knowing! I look in the mirror and her face looks back at me, but there is no mirror! Only an image. I don’t understand any of this! Where are my memories? They seem to be there, but inaccessible! He must have done something to me! Everything that happens is recorded but forgotten! Both regret and satisfaction are the result. The Moon Face Flower on your hairpin will seal this contract. I swear this by my ancient, long-forgotten name! (A page full of nervous scribbling, tattered and torn) She’s dead. And I’m here. She died. Who am I? She’s in the castle. Who is she? He made a contract with me. Who is he? I said I will do it then. Do what? I lost it... what did I lose? No, I gained it then. Gained what? Or did I? (Blank pages)Lidia’s Heart Quest Notes Category:Lore Category:Quest Items